


Free Love

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Main story. [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: “I need you…” Loki whispered in her ear, kissing her. “Loki… we can’t do this.” Faye said, feeling Loki’s warm breath on her body. “I have a day off.” he whispered. “So I have plenty of time to love you.”





	Free Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine waking up from the sensation of Loki’s hand on you, moving between your legs. “Let me love you…” he whispers in your ear._

_Imagine waking up to Loki’s needy lips and wandering hands. “I need you…” he whispers in your ear when he sees that you’ve awoken._

* * *

 Loki woke up with Faye in his arms. Feeling the warmth of her body against his made him smile. As he let his eyes wander her body, Loki felt the effect it had on him. Her neck, her back. It turned him on. Her long, raven black hair was draped over her pillow. He loved playing with it. Loki would wake her up every few mornings by just touching her. Her breasts, her neck, her side, her stomach, her hips. He loved feeling the soft, warm skin under his fingers as he traced Faye’s body. Every few nights she turned in her sleep, like this time. Not getting to touch her like that, Loki would wake her up in a different way. He let his hands wander her butt and slid his fingers inside of her from the back. Faye was always soaking wet, even in the morning. Knowing this turned him on. He always had a boner. Knowing this turned Faye on. That’s why they had sex every few mornings. And today was a day like that. Slowly moving his fingers, Loki waited for her to wake up.

As Faye was slowly waking up, she felt a sensation inside of her. “Let me love you…” Loki whispered in her ear as he moved his hand between her legs. Faye could feel his long, slender fingers inside of her and grabbed his hand to stop him. Even though she didn’t want him to stop, she knew she had to do it. Loki was always the first one to wake up and he would want sex. Normally Faye would give in to it, she loved to have morning sex, but not today. Loki didn’t have time for this. He had to get to his training, and it was later than normal. Faye noticed the sun was up high and started realizing that Loki had overslept. Knowing that she was awake now, Loki started kissing her neck. “Loki… stop.” Faye said, trying to ignore the feeling of his lips on her body. “I need you…” Loki whispered in her ear and continued kissing her. The sensation it caused made Faye loosen her grip on Loki’s hand and he started moving it again. “Loki… we can’t do this.” Faye said, grabbing his hand again. Loki stopped what he was doing and didn’t say a word. Loosening her grip, Faye could feel Loki’s warm breath on her body. It was always like this. Faye knew that Loki would give up now and get up. Not today. “I have a day off.” he whispered. “So I have plenty of time to love you.” Loki explained.

A day off was a day to do things differently. They would skip breakfast and sleep in. Loki would take a bath after waking up and Faye would get to his chambers by the time he was done, as always. Faye would just keep him company in his chambers, watching him perform spells. They would have lunch together and go to the royal library afterwards to pick out books. Being one their favorite places in the palace, they would spend quite some time there. If they still had time left before dinner, they would read in Loki’s chambers. After having dinner together, Loki would take Faye on a trip to Asgard on his horse and they would enjoy the sunset on a different spot every time. Returning to the palace, Loki and Faye would take care of Loki’s horse together before parting ways for the night. This was the first day off since things happened and it would be different.

Faye let go of Loki’s hand and turned to face him. Noticing the look in his eyes, she realized that he was planning on doing things differently this time. As he pulled her in for a kiss and got on top of her, Faye surrendered herself to Loki. He entered her slowly and turned her into a moaning mess in no time. It never took him long to get Faye to reach her climax, but this morning he was taking his time. Loki’s length filled her up completely and Faye loved feeling him inside of her. It made her needy as he pulled back and the way she moaned gave it away. Faye enjoyed the sensation it all caused and she knew Loki was feeling the same way as he held her close to him to get deeper. Taking it slowly only made the effect stronger and they lost themselves completely in the moment, sharing heated kisses in between moans. A sensation was slowly building up inside of her as Loki kept going on with slow thrusts. Faye’s breathing quickened and her moaning started to sound desperate.

Loki loved it. He loved making her feel like this. And he knew that Faye loved it when he made her feel this way. As he felt a sensation building up, Loki knew that it wouldn’t take long for him to climax. Faye was always soaking wet and feeling his length sliding deep into that wetness made him needy. Loki had to keep himself from going faster, enjoying the sensation it all caused. He filled her up completely and he would feel her tensing up as she was close to reaching her climax. Loki only needed a few more thrusts to get her to that point and savored the moment. Faye’s climax hit her, making her grab on to the pillows and moaning uncontrollably while her body tensed up completely. Loki started moaning into the pillow as his climax hit him and he released himself inside of her. As the sensation faded away and Loki pulled himself out of her, he could see the wetness dripping out. Loki slid one of his fingers between Faye’s legs as he lay down next to her and licked his wet finger with a smirk on his face. He loved her taste. Faye snuggled up with him as Loki looked at her with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. Faye caressed his cheek and gave into his kiss, feeling how Loki’s hand wandered her body and held her close. “Good morning, my love.” he said, as he broke their kiss and kissed her on the forehead. Faye couldn’t help but giggle when he said it. “Good morning.” she replied with a smile.

“You loved it.” Loki said. Faye just blushed, still enjoying the after effects of it all. Faye loved morning sex. A smirk was spreading on Loki’s face. “Perfect. We will have plenty of time to do more delightful things like that.” he replied, giving her a kiss. “Let’s take a bath and after that we will start the day.” Loki said. Faye loved this part of their day. It was perfect for having a little moment with Loki before they had to start their duties and tasks. After enjoying their bath, Faye and Loki got ready to start the day. Faye tidied up the bathroom as Loki started practicing his magic. When Faye was done, she sat down on Loki’s sofa and watched him as he tried out new spells. Illusions, telekinesis, materializing. Faye loved watching Loki do it all. Magic fascinated her. She had always hoped that she would be able to do magic herself, but she couldn’t. Loki swiftly performed one spell after another and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Faye got up and made her way to the kitchens. As she returned, Loki closed his books and put them away in his library. Faye put the plates down on the table on his balcony and poured in two chalices with the water she got from the kitchens too. As she wanted to sit down, Loki grabbed her by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. Giving in to the kiss, Faye felt how he held her close. Breaking the kiss, Loki smiled at her and let go. Ever since things happened, they would sharing stolen kisses like this in between tasks and duties. Faye didn’t mind and neither did Loki. It was spontaneous and fun. Sitting down, they had their lunch and just enjoyed the moment. From time to time they shared a look and a smile. The sun was shining and the view was amazing as always.

After finishing lunch and returning their plates to the kitchens, Loki and Faye went on their way to the royal library. They would be there for a few hours, like always. As they walked in, the librarian greeted them. “Prince Loki. Faye.” he said. “We will be in the small room.” Loki replied. “If you need help, I’m right here.” the librarian said, as he made his way through the library. Walking into a small room, Loki scanned it. The room had a sofa with pillows, a table with chairs and a few book shelves. This is where Loki always picked out new books to read. He and Faye would search the library for books that peaked their interest and take them back here. They would pick out books for reading sessions and read books at the moment itself too. No one would disturb them and if they needed help, they just asked the librarian. “Okay, let’s find some books.” Loki said with a smile. Faye smiled back and disappeared into the library. Loki walked up to a shelf and started his process of picking out books. Scanning titles, back covers, state the book was in. If a book had been read a lot, there was a chance it was good. Loki had his favorite genres, but thanks to Faye he started liking other genres too. As he continued picking out books, he looked around if he noticed Faye somewhere. He didn’t.

Loki remembered the first time he took Faye to the library to pick out books. She had visited the library before, but she only needed to return and pick up books. She didn’t get to search for books herself. When Loki showed her around, she didn’t know where to look first. The library was extensive and there were shelves everywhere. With all kinds of books. Faye got lost when she went to pick out books for the first time, so Loki always kept an eye on her. By now she knew her way around and Loki knew that she would show up sooner or later with a staple of books. That’s why Loki didn’t worry when he didn’t see her. After a while Loki picked out a staple of books himself and went back to the room. Not long after, Faye walked in. They always made two staples of books at the table. One staple with books they wanted to read on reading sessions, one staple with books they wanted to read at the moment. Faye picked out a book and sat down in the sofa. It didn’t take long for her to be so captivated by the book that she didn’t even notice Loki looking at her. He loved seeing her read. He loved that it was an interest they shared. He never had someone to read with. Thor hated reading. And now there was Faye. Even if they were reading different books, they were doing it together. Loki picked out a book himself and sat down next to Faye.

Faye vaguely noticed Loki sitting down next to her. She was reading a book on nature and tried to take in as much information as she could. She loved flowers. That’s why she always enjoyed her walks with Loki at the royal gardens. Flowers gave color to the world, even on rainy and dark days. Loki preferred trees. He liked it that trees never stopped growing. The trees in the royal garden were thousands of years old, and still flowered every year. Faye read a fact she wanted to share with Loki. Just telling him wouldn’t help. He was so captivated by his book that he needed to be pulled out of it if she wanted him to listen. The easiest way was to tap on his book. Loki would do the same thing if he wanted to share a fact with Faye. After reading a few books, Loki and Faye started picking out books to read on reading sessions. They scanned the titles again, read the back covers again and started putting books on a new staple. They would end up with four staples. Every staple had one book for Loki and one for Faye. Three staples would be put on the shelves in the room, one staple would be given to the librarian. Every time Faye picked up new books, he would first give her the staple of books he put aside for them and after that he would pick up one of the staples of books from the shelves in the room. This way, they always had new books to read. As they put back the books they had read and walked up to the librarian with a staple, a few hours had gone by. Now, they would return to Loki’s chambers and have a reading session. There was still some time before dinner and Loki had other plans. Walking into his chambers, Loki grabbed Faye by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave into the kiss as he held her close. This wasn’t going to be just a stolen kiss. Loki pulled Faye’s legs up to his waist and put her against the wall. As the kisses started deepening and things were heating up, he undressed her up to her panties and walked over to his bed.

Putting her down on it, Loki swiftly undressed himself. Faye took off her panties and looked at him as he got on top of her. Leaning in for a kiss as he put the covers over them, Loki let his hand wander her body. He entered her slowly and made her moan. Loki quickly turned her into a moaning mess and with every thrust Faye felt how soaking wet she was. Loki’s length filled her up completely and Faye loved feeling him inside of her. It made her needy as he pulled back and the way she moaned gave it away. Faye enjoyed the sensation it all caused and she knew Loki was feeling the same way as he held her close to him to get deeper. Sharing heated kisses in between moans, they lost themselves completely in the moment. It didn’t take long for Faye to feel a sensation building up that made her even needier to feel Loki. As the climax hit her she grabbed onto the pillows and felt how her body tensed up completely. Moaning uncontrollably herself, she heard Loki starting to moan into the pillow as his climax hit and he released himself inside of her. As the sensation faded away and Loki pulled himself out of her, Faye could feel the wetness dripping out. Loki slid one of his fingers between her legs as he lay down next to her and licked his wet finger with a smirk on his face.

Faye snuggled up with him as Loki looked at her with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. Faye caressed his cheek and gave into his kiss, feeling how Loki’s hand wandered her body and held her close. Faye felt how he was playing with her hair as she snuggled up with him. After lying like that for a little while, Faye sighed. “It’s time for dinner.” she said. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and Faye gave into it, before letting go and getting up. “I have to go get dinner.” Faye said as she got dressed and stepped out of his chambers. Loki stayed in bed for a little while longer. The after effects of his climax still lingered on. Loki knew that Faye’s legs would still be trembling from the after effects of her climax too. Loki got up and got dressed. He made up his bed and looked outside. After dinner, they would be going on a little trip to watch the sunset together. As Faye returned with dinner, Loki looked at her and couldn’t help but smile. Faye noticed him looking and smiled back. Sitting down, they had dinner and just enjoyed the moment. From time to time they shared a look and a smile.

Having returned their plates to the kitchens, Faye and Loki went on their way to the stables. Faye loved going on trips like this. She couldn’t help but smile when Loki pulled her op to sit in front of her and got Vidar to walk. Faye never knew where Loki’s was taking her, but she didn’t mind. Getting to spend time with him like this, always made it a fun trip. Loki was leading his horse further and further away from the palace, and time went by. “This is it.” he said, stopping Vidar from walking. Faye loved the spot his picked this time. There were blooming trees, a little stream, soft grass to sit on. It was perfect. “This is one of your favorite spots.” Faye said, noticing the smile on Loki’s face. “It is. This is the perfect example of quiet.” he explained, while getting of his horse and helping Faye to get down. Faye walked over to the trees and looked at the sky. The sunset was simply breathtaking from where she was standing. Loki gave Vidar a spot to graze on and sat down under one of the trees. As he pulled Faye to sit on his lap, she looked at him and smiled. Loki kissed her and held her close as Faye gave into the kiss. This was the only moment, away from the palace and Loki’s chambers, that they got to express their love without having to worry that someone would find out. They enjoyed every second of watching the sunset and just spending time together.

As the last light of the sun disappeared, Loki and Faye got up to start the trip back to the palace. Pulling Faye up to sit in front of him, Loki got Vidar to start walking and led him back to the palace. He loved having Faye with him on trips. Every now and then, he would look at her with a smile and give her a kiss. He loved having her in his arms when he was riding his horse and enjoyed every second of it. Time went by and before they knew it, they arrived at the stables. After taking care of Vidar together, they returned to Loki’s chambers. Walking in after Faye, Loki grabbed her by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave into the kiss as he held her close. This wasn’t going to be just a stolen kiss either. Loki pulled Faye’s legs up to his waist and put her against the wall. As the kisses started deepening and things were heating up, he undressed her up to her panties and walked over to his bed. Putting her down on it, he swiftly undressed himself. Faye took off her panties and looked at him as he got on top of her. Leaning in for a kiss as he put the covers over them, Loki let his hand wander her body.

Entering her slowly, Loki turned her into a moaning mess. It was the end of the day and Loki wanted to take it slow. Faye didn’t mind. If it was up to her, they would have sex all night too. She loved feeling Loki like this and wanted it to last forever. A sensation was building up slowly inside of her as Loki kept going on with slow thrusts. Faye’s breathing quickened and her moaning started to sound desperate. Loki loved having her like this, she knew that. He would have this smirk on his face and enjoy every second of it. He was the one giving her all this pleasure and he loved doing it. Faye’s climax hit her, making her grab on to the pillows and moaning uncontrollably while her body tensed up completely. Loki started moaning into the pillow as his climax hit him and he released himself inside of her. As the sensation faded away and Loki pulled himself out of her, Faye could feel the wetness dripping out. Loki slid one of his fingers between her legs as he lay down next to her and licked his wet finger with a smirk on his face. Pulling the covers over them and looking at her, Loki smiled. “That was a fun day off.” he said with a smirk. Faye couldn’t help but giggle. “Yes, it definitely was.” she replied. “Good. It’s going to be like this every time. If that’s okay with you?” he asked. Faye didn’t say a word and just kissed him. “I take that as a yes.” Loki said, pulling her in for another kiss. Faye gave into it and enjoyed the moment. It definitely was a fun day off and she couldn’t wait for the next one.


End file.
